Orphan of Blackthorn
Kyson is possibly the bastard child of two nobles. The mother was of noble birth, a third daughter of the House of Argen and the father, was a second son of the House of Bromwell, but the two were forbidden to marry. The Father was in an arranged marriage to a daughter of the House of Aerys and the mother was being wed to a son of the House of Baelyn Kyson's mother and father met and fell in love and were sending secret letters back and forth to each other for a year. Kyson was conceived at the Marnymeet held in the town of North Haven in the year 863 KR. By the end of festival, the announcement had been made that his mother and father were marrying others by the following year. His mother returned to Highward after Court and when she discovered she was pregnant. She sent word to Kyson's father and she traveled, in secret, to the town of Riverwatch to meet him. He had promised her that they would run away and raise their child together. She left Highward in secret and traveled up the Blackthorn River to the small town of Riverwatch and waited for him to arrive. Days passed and then weeks. She sent word to the north hoping to hear back from him but received no word. She grew afraid as her baby was coming soon and she could not return home. When her father discovered that she was no longer 'innocent' and able to be wed he would be furious. The political union of their house with that of Norello was very important to him but she didn't care. She was alone in the town with only her good name and what wealth she had brought with her to care for herself and the coming child. As she was without suffecient means to stay in the Inn for longer than a week - she hadn't planned on being there that long - she was forced to find a place that was basically free. Rather than release her family name and hope to find a sympathetic person to let her stay, she chose to live in the abandoned tower at the edge of the town. The tower was an old elven ruin of a watch tower created originally by the Solonari to observe the flow of mana along the Solyn line. Though Kyson's mother did not know it, she was sleeping above an intensely powerful arcane crystal the size of bail of hay that was located under the tower's foundation. When Kyson was born on a Blue Moon, the combination of the magical forces of the moon in combination with the arcane energy stored in the crystal below his mother made it possible for him to be born with a few natural gifts of magic. As it is said - magic always comes with a price. The price for Kyson's magical affinity was his mother's health. As soon as the child was born, his mother grew feverish and never fully recovered from a hacking cough. She realized that his father was not coming and decided that she would return to Highward and face her father's anger. So she offered up one of her last possessions to a river boat captain named Tamegin in payment for him taking her home. While they traveled on the boat she realized that if she returned with a child, then there would be no chance of her being married off to the young lord from Norello. No man would accept the child of another as his own - at least not legally. She would probably be married off to some wealthy merchant or a lesser noble who was probably twice her age. An idea occured to her in the fevered state: she could stash the child with a commoner family - long enough for her to return home and go through with the wedding. She could return at any time and claim her son and raise him with the children she would bare whats-his-name. She asked Tam if he knew of any families who might be willing to take the child for a short time. He knew of a few families who could be convinced to watch over the babe for a while - if properly motivated. She had very few coins left but gave them over in the hopes that it would ensure that the family would agree. Tam never knew the details of why she wished to stow the child or of his mother's noble birth - at least not then. So, as the two were nearing the small town of Blackbriar , Tam agreed to deliver the young infant to a family he knew. When he returned to the boat the mother was dead. Category:Fiction/Kyson Category:Fiction/863 KR